


damage done/damage won

by sluggybunny



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Sad, no happy reunion here, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluggybunny/pseuds/sluggybunny
Summary: Tiny drabble-like thing for the prompt on tumblr "Ash reuniting with Isaac", typical moodiness ensures.





	damage done/damage won

He doesn’t know how Isaac found him. 

And it wouldn’t matter anyway, Isaac would always know. Always with him, always had him in his grasp. Like an overbearing father who never knew when to let go.

_ Just let me die. _

“Ash, please.” Isaac’s voice was pleading but Ash refused to look at him, keeping his back turned to him. “Please, come back. We’ve been so worried, I’m so-”

“Just leave me alone, Isaac.” Staring out the partially boarded window out into the dark forest. In the middle of nowhere, with only his dim, partial reflection to keep him company. That’s how it should be. “You’ve done enough.”

Ash could hear Isaac begin to say something but stop himself. Going to berate him for blaming him once again? If only. It was all his fault, all of this. None of this would of happened if Isaac would of just  _ let him die  _ that night.

But like always, he was unable to let go.

“I’ll do anything Ash, please-”

“ _ Leave me alone _ .”

“I can’t-” A pause. “I can’t do that, what would everyone say? What do I tell the-”

“Tell them I died. Make me go missing, drag it out... then break everyone’s hearts. “ Ash lowered his head, feeling something behind his eyes... he could still cry, but like everything else it was sick and twisted. He blinked as drops of red hit his hands.

“Just let me  _ die _ , and die in the way I should have.”

He could hear Isaac’s expensive shoes tap on the wooden floorboard as he tried to approach Ash, probably noticing how he was trembling slightly.

“ _ Isaac _ .” Ash hissed, sounding like a warning. Don’t come closer. Don’t do this. Isaac wanted things to go back to how they were a two years ago. But it was never going back, the damage had been done. And the damage won.

A few minutes of silence passed before Isaac softly said, “Is this what you really want?”

“You know it is.” Ash’s fists clenched. “You don’t want to believe it, but it is.”

“...Very well.”

Ash stared at his fists, gripping his jeans and covered in blood from his tears. He heard Isaac’s footsteps retreat and finally, the door shut.

He was alone.

Finally.

  
  
  



End file.
